Such a lighting device kit of parts is known from EP2251587A1. In the known lighting device, the light source is a LED which is connected via a conjoint surface to its heat sink, i.e. a plurality of heat dissipating fins. Said heat dissipating fins extend in radial directions and are circumferentially evenly distributed around the light source. Extreme ends of the fins, i.e. parts of the fins which are in radial direction most remote from the light source, contact a reflective lamp shade. Heat generation and subsequent heat dissipation is a well-known issue for LED light sources. Often there is a mismatch between the size of the LED and the size of its heat sink, thus frustrating the wide variety in, often subtle, design possibilities that the tiny LED light sources offer. Also the lighting device disclosed in EP2251587A1 has the disadvantage of inefficient use of cooling possibilities and hence the disadvantage of a relatively large heat sink compared to the size of the LED light source. Furthermore, the provision of said heat sink renders the known lighting device to have the disadvantage of being relatively expensive. Another disadvantage of the known lighting device is that the heat dissipating fins are positioned in between the light source and the reflective lamp shade, thus said fins intercept some light and increase the number of reflections inside the lighting device. As with each reflection some light is lost and due to said interception of light, the known lighting device has the disadvantage that its efficacy is relatively low.